Majin Buu
|-|Majin Buu= |-|Evil Buu= |-|Super Buu= |-|Buutenks= |-|Buuccolo= |-|Buuhan= |-|Kid Buu= |-|Skinny Buu= Summary Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. During his rampages, he absorbed the evil elements of races he eradicated and steadily became more violent and evil. The evil mage Bibidi knew how to summon and control him and eventually used him to slaughter most of the Supreme Kais. After absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai, however, he was transformed into a less evil force by the Kai's influence and was later sealed by Bibidi before his death. 5 million years later, Babidi comes to Earth to summon Buu once more. He is the final antagonist of the original Dragon Ball manga. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B |''' 4-B |''' 4-B Name: Majin Buu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: Over 5 million years (Stated to have existed since the beginning of the universe) Classification: Majin, Creature of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Transmutation (Turns people into food), Absorption, Power Mimicry, Can rip holes in dimensions by screaming, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Healing, Super Breath, Martial Arts Mastery, Portal Creation with Vice Shout, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Made a complete joke out of Majin Vegeta, managed to briefly hold his own against Kid Buu) | Solar System level (Comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Solar System level (Considerably stronger than Super Saiyan Gotenks, and kept up with him as a Super Saiyan 3. After absorbing Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, he easily defeated Ultimate Gohan) | Solar System level (After training for the universe survival tournament he became much stronger and faster than before as commented by Goku) Speed: At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Faster than Majin Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Comparable to Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Faster than both Super Saiyan Gotenks his Kid Buu self. Later blitzed Ultimate Gohan with Gotenks absorbed, and became even faster with Gohan absorbed) | At least FTL+ (Kept up with Base Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Class XPJ (Able to push the Spirit Bomb and able to fight with high tier Z-Fighters) | Class XPJ '''| '''Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Took a few hits from Kid Buu, but was heavily outmatched) | Solar System level (Far more durable than Innocent Buu) | Solar System level (Took numerous hits from both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. Became more durable with both of them absorbed) | Solar System level. In all forms, his regeneration makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement (Only as Kid Buu) and via tearing of space-time continuum (Only under sufficiently high duress) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: It tends to differ. As Kid Buu, he's just an omnicidal maniac with the mindset of an animal, as Super Buu, he's just an impatient lugnut, but then gets smarter when absorbing Piccolo, and as Innocent Buu, he's more like a child with the occasional temper tantrums. Super Buu does demonstrate higher intelligence at some points, however; he was able to count the number of humans left on Earth from the lookout, deduce the length of an hour by counting the number of sand particles in an hourglass, and he made an extensive plan to defeat and absorb Gotenks and Gohan. Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence in some forms. Super Buu is prone to violent tantrums when things don't go the way he has planned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption:' A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. *'Planet Burst:' Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. *'Extinction Attack:' An attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. *'Henka Beam:' An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. *'Kaikai:' Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. *'Mouth Beam:' Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Vanishing Beam:' A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. *'Flame Shower Breath:' Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Key: Majin Buu | Kid Buu | Super Buu '''| '''Skinny Buu Note 1: Due to considerable contradictions, we do not consider Dragon Ball Kai as part of the main canon, and strictly use the original manga and Dragon Ball Super for scaling the characters. Note 2: It should also be noted that the difference between the lowest and highest bounds of Solar System level is roughly a trillion times, making it incredibly inconsistent for even the strongest Buu Saga characters to be listed as anything more than 4-B. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile Mega Man (Star force) (Mega Man) Mega Man's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Chi Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Elasticity Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 4